


[filk] Do You Wanna Make a Statement?

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Treated Seriously, Filk, M/M, May my crimes against this fandom be forgiven, Parody, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: "Do You Want to Build a Snowman" from Frozen (2013), but it's Jon singing to Martin.Melanie_D_Peony wrote the lyrics, here's my attempt at singing it.Length 00:02:47
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[filk] Do You Wanna Make a Statement?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you wanna make a statement?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944718) by [Melanie_D_Peony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_D_Peony/pseuds/Melanie_D_Peony). 



> Thank you to Melanie_D_Peony for giving me permission to record and share this. Also thank you to silverandblue for bringing this work to my attention, I'm very glad you did!
> 
> Recorded for Voiceteam 2020, for the filk challenge.

File size 1.9MB (mp3)  
Length 00:02:47

You can download or stream this filk via the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Vs9Betw3hrVpgOTn3hzB0JRjvtO6exRJ).


End file.
